


The Gift of Vengeance

by Tovi_the_Reader



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls Online, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Cyrodiil, Daedra Worship, Elder Scrolls Lore, F/M, Fan Comics, Skyrim - Freeform, Werewolf, elderscrolls - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2020-07-17 04:17:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19946230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tovi_the_Reader/pseuds/Tovi_the_Reader
Summary: A young were has everything ripped from her. Her home. Her family. Her pack. In desperation, she prays. Her prayers are answered.





	1. 1.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Veno7913](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veno7913/gifts).




	2. Chapter 2

"/>

" />"/>

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. This WIP is something I'm doing to grow as an artist. I will try to keep it consistent but aesthetics may change over time as I learn new techniques and develop my style. Enjoy!
> 
> Edit: I have now posted my base fic here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20350786/chapters/48255517  
> There will be changes to comic form due to the format and to my own limits as an artist. I hope you all enjoy both!


End file.
